Headcount
by Gh0StWr1teR1
Summary: It's only been a week since the Blue, Red and Silver Kings have united. JUNGLE is proving to be more of a problem than first anticipated, the KING is not the only one who can make quests... There's a new price-tag on JUNGEL for Yata Misaki, one requesting for videoing the rape of HOMRA's Vanguard.


"Yata, have you been reading JUNGLE'S newsfeed?" asked Kusanagi from behind the bar. Homra's vanguard looked up from his custom PDA, shaking his head.

"Nah, I never read it. I mean, I've already joined. What else do you want from me?" asked Yata. Kusanagi sighed in exasperation, polishing his wine glass with a little more force than before.

"The entire _point_ of me asking you to join was so you _read_ the notices and keep an insight into the group's activities _before_ they act on it." Yata looked down at the floor, irritably.

"That's what you're for, there's no point in _both_ us wasting time on those stupid chats." He muttered sulkily. Kusanagi shook his head, biting back a remark about how Homra's third in command should be a little more vigilant. Why Yata was so against technology and JUNGLE's app in particular was beyond him. To be honest, he didn't really feel like becoming a councillor to the teen who clearly housed repressed feelings towards the online messenger.

"Yes, well we're lucky at least _someone_ at Homra has enough common sense to follow up in these things." Said Kusanagi a little more sharply than normal. It had been more than a year since Mikoto's death and the reformation of Homra with Anna as their new king. Only last week had the Silver, Red and Blue Kings vowed to make an alliance to keep the Green King under control. Despite things finally starting to look up, he still had trouble sleeping at night and the fatigue was starting to take its toll.

"So what then?" prompted Yata, knowing Homra's second in command wasn't the type for small chat.

"There's a new price on your head." Said Kusanagi lowly. Yata looked up with a spark of fire in his eyes.

"Really? Ha, did they finally realised my true worth? Realised that I'm just as, if not _more_ important than that shitty monkey?" boasted Misaki, patting his chest in pride. Kusanagi simply scowled irritably at Yata's childish behaviour. A frown in place of what would have normally been an amused smile at the vanguard's antics.

"Not that kind of reward," snapped Kusanagi, "and it's a bad thing if your worth goes up, the last thing we need is even more creeps trying to kill us." Yata flinched at his tone, and Kusanagi felt a sudden wave of guilt and fatigue. "Sorry." Apologised the older male. "I didn't mean to shout."

"Don't worry about it." Assured Misaki, "we're all feeling the pressure at the moment." An awkward silence stretched between them, Kusanagi must have been really stressed for his composure to crack. The man had never really lost his temper for as long as Yata had known him… well aside from his overly protective behaviour concerning the English-imported bar.

"There's a reward for anyone willing to make a Gay video of you." Murmured Kusanagi, finally set down the now, extremely well-polished wine glass.

"Ha?!" exclaimed Yata, staring at Kusanagi as if the older male had grown wings. "G-gay what now?!" Kusanagi took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he could already feel another headache coming along, and Yata's loud voice wasn't helping the matter.

"It's not only the King of JUNGLE who can create missions. Anyone can trade JUNGLE points, so people can make their own requests and set a price for it." Explained the older man.

"Y-yeah, whatever but, what's this 'Gay video-thing', with _me_?" cried Yata, his face already a blushing mess. Kusanagi placed his glasses once more on the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

"The point is, you're not only wanted by the King as vanguard of Homra. Now there's a price-tag on your head for someone to film you getting raped." He spoke flatly. "Please, just be extra careful and take someone else with you wherever you go."

"Hell no am I gonna get a body guard!" cried Yata, "I'm Homra's vanguard for Christ's sake! Also, I'm a man! There's no way I'm gonna get raped, just let 'em try!" he vowed determinedly.

"Yata." Snapped Kusanagi. "Act your age for once and take on board some advice. The last thing we need is another tragedy! Try thinking about someone else for once will you? If it makes you feel better, I'm partly asking for you to be extra cautious for Anna's sake! She's already got enough on her plate without needing to worry about you putting yourself in more danger than necessary."

"Ok, ok, got it." Muttered Yata, looking down at the floor once more. "I'm going for a walk." He announced suddenly, jumping to his feet.

"Take Kamamoto with you." Said Kusanagi quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Grumbled Misaki in reply, slouching as he walked up the stairs to call his friend.

* * *

Yata wished, more than anything for it to be winter. Then Kamamoto would be fat, and wouldn't be attracting attention left right and centre. He'd joked around with Homra before about how annoying it was for their fat friend to transform into a chick magnet in summer, but this was a different sort of annoyance. All he wanted was a calming stroll to cool his head, and try to understand the gravity of what Kusanagi had just told him. A simple wish, which was made insanely difficult walking next to his seasonal 'God-send' of a friend.

"Yata-chan, do you wanna get a crepe?" asked Kamamoto, concern leaking into his voice.

"I thought you didn't have an appetite in Summer." Said Yata gloomily.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to stop eating." Pointed out the tanned blonde.

"Let's just sit down in the park or something." Decided the shorter male. Vaguely indicating towards the upcoming greenery. Kamamoto nodded enthusiastically, as if agreeing with whatever the vanguard proposed would boost his morale.

"Kusanagi told you why I need to be baby sat?" stated Yata more than asked, as the two settled down on the closest empty park bench.

"Y-yeah." Stammered Kamamoto. "The Green clan's full of creeps." He said whilst shivering.

"Well, some people who use the app definitely are." Agreed Yata, as he sighed heavily. "Do you know how many points the video is worth?" he asked, leaning back against the seat.

"It's hard to say." Started Kamamoto. "There's all sorts of requests, like one for capturing you, and one for actually… you know."

Yata raised an eyebrow at his friend's reluctance so say 'rape', just who was the virgin here?

"There's all sorts of extras too, like using bondage, o-or mobbing and stuff." Continued the blonde awkwardly. "I'm not sure how many points are up for grabs, but the tasks can be split so that the people capturing you don't actually play a part in… the video."

"Fuck!" swore Yata, feeling a sharp pain in the side of his neck as if something bit him.

"Yata?" asked Kamamoto, watching worriedly as the red-haired male reached up to touch his neck. His fingers brushed something cylindrical, grabbing the object he pulled it from his flesh, wincing slightly.

"What is this?" hissed Yata, looking down at the dart-like syringe in his hand. Kamamoto, scanned the surrounding area looking for clues of the perpetrator.

"Yata, I think we should get back to Homra." Decided Kamamoto, standing up to pull Yata along with him. "Can you stand?" he asked concernedly. "We've got no idea what shit those ninjas put in that, it could be some kind of drug."

"Of couse I can fucking walk." Snapped Yata, as he swatted away his friend's helping hand, quickly pushed himself off the seat.

"I'm gonna call Kusanagi-san." Informed Kamamoto, pulling out his PDA.

"Don't bother," Said Yata dismissively, as he pushed his friend's phone down "we're just walking back anyway. It's not like it's gonna help if they know." Kamamoto looked as though he wanted to complain, but decided getting back to Homra was a top priority, and if arguing over a phone call delayed that it wasn't worth it.

They'd gotten about two blocks away from the park by the time Yata felt his legs tremble.

"Shit, Kamamoto…" gasped Yata, grasping his friend's arm for support.

"Yata! Shit, stay with me!" exclaimed the blonde, desperately trying to hold the shorter male up as he pulled out his PDA to call Kusanagi.

Yata felt himself tremble even more, uncertain if it were more out of fear than the drug taking affect. He closed his eyes for a second, in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. Yata felt a heavy impact from Kamamoto before the taller male slumped his entire weight onto the Vanguard.

"Kamamoto?!" exclaimed Yata, struggling slightly under his friend's body. Suddenly rough hands grabbed from under his arm pits, pulling him out from under the blonde.

"Take a little sleep for us, will ya princess?" chuckled a gruff voice in his ear. Yata's scream was muffled from a damp cloth pushed onto his face, he felt numb and his vision blurred as Yata tried desperately to reach out to his friend bleeding on the pavement.

The last thing he heard was laughter.

* * *

Yata awoke feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented, vaguely aware of being rocked back and forwards.

"Ah, shit is that a custom PDA? It's calling." Came a voice.

"What? Yeah I thought I was strange he didn't have one on him." Came another.

"Well what're ya dorks doing? Throw it out before they track him!" shouted a third. Yata weakly mumbled in protest as someone grabbed his wrist and yanked off the device.

"What do I do now?" asked the first voice.

"Chuck it out the window." Said the third voice irritably.

"What, while the car's driving?" came the first's sceptical voice.

"Just do it dickhead, every second you keep it in here the chances of us getting tracked increases!" came an angry reply.

Yata's eyes widened in fear as one of the captors seemed to watch him closely from behind his black helmet.

"Oi, the little princess' woken up." Came the man's jeering voice. "Pass the chloroform will ya?" The man doused a white cloth in some liquid. "Can't have ya wakin' up early, right?" laughed the man, ignoring Yata's weak whimpering as the sweet intoxicating vapours took hold of his senses once more.

* * *

The next time Yata woke, he found his wrists bound in handcuffs. Bolting up quickly, he tried to move, only to discover shackles on his ankles as well. The chains bound his arms and legs to the bed, loose enough to move around, but not where near long enough to leave the bed.

Yata still felt slightly disoriented from whatever they used to knock him unconscious, making it hard to think clearly. Shaking his head, he tried desperately to remember what had happened prior to waking up here.

He sitting in the park with Kamamoto, and then… shit, Kamamoto was lying on the ground bleeding. His head was smashed in with something! Was he ok? And then… and then, he had been kidnapped, they threw his PDA out of the car window.

Yata felt tears burn in his eyes, as crazy as it sounded the thought of losing his custom device seemed equally as bad as is current state. It was a present from Saru, the old Saru when they were still close friends.

The click of the door was enough to snap Yata out of his thoughts and back into the present.

"Are we awake now? Homra's very own little Vanguard." Crooned a voice. The light switched on causing Yata to automatically shut his eyes at the glare.

"Are you filming yet?" asked a second voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm already filming." Replied another captor.

"Make sure you edit that part out." Said the second, who received an annoyed grunt in response.

By the time Yata's eyes adjusted to the light three men stood before him, each wearing a black helmet illuminated with neon green lights. Yata opened his mouth with the intention of shouting obscenities at his captors, but found his voice stuck in his throat.

"Should we gag him?" asked the one

"How about blindfolding?" suggested the one who spoke first. Yata widened his eyes in fear, horrified with the thought of losing his vision.

"Nah, I wanna get the look in his eyes on film." Said the man holding the camera.

"All right then." Conceded the first, "but we'll definitely need an O-ring, this guy looks like he'd be a biter." He said whilst stepping forward holding something of a metal ring attached to a leather dog collar.

Yata scrambled back to the corner of the bed as far as his constraints allowed as the three men approached him, the cameraman walking a little slower to film the whole scene as it took place.

One reached out and grabbed his arms pulling him forwards as the other flipping him on his back so he could straddle Yata and stop him from moving. The teen struggled helplessly as his handcuffs were readjusted so that they restrained his arms over his head. Yata turned his face away, refusing to let the man put the O-ring into his mouth.

"Awww, come on Yatagarasuu, don't be difficult." Teased the man, stroking the side of his cheek with such gentleness it made Yata feel sick.

The two men had taken their helmets off only to reveal a clothed mask allowing holes for their eyes and moths.

"Fuck you." swore the teen, startled when a fake dildo was thrust into his mouth to keep it open, the man tutted as if he were admonishing a naughty child.

"Now, now. I think we'll be the ones doing the fucking." Laughed the man as he tightened the leather strap around Yata's head. The additional restriction to teen's movements caused him to breathe harder as he began squirming underneath the men with a new found desperation. He felt pressured from not being able to move his legs arms or close his mouth. The men laughed at his pitiful attempts at breaking free, continuing to stroke his chest, lick his cheeks, bite at his neck.

The man straddling him pulled up his shirt, completely exposing him. His hands trailed down his ribs, squeezing his waist before trailing up to pinch his nipples. Yata cried out in surprise at the sudden pain, feeling tears finally slipping down his cheek.

"Don't cry princess." Crooned the man sitting behind him so Yata's back was pressed up against the man's chest. "We'll make you feel great." He murmured, kissing away the tears leaking from his eyes. Yata flinched at the action.

The teen whimpered when he felt the other man's warm moist tongue swiping across his right nipple, before he sucked and bit the red nub, stimulating the other with his thumb.

"I reckon that's enough, start taking off his clothes." Said the cameraman, sounding a little bored. His tone shocked Yata, as if kidnapping and sexually harassing was a daily occurrence. He couldn't begin to comprehend his feelings of horror, he about to be raped and lose his virginity to a group of men who couldn't give a fuck.

His thoughts were quickly banished as he felt the man straddling him move back so he rested most of his weight on Yata's shins. The teen whimpered and shook uncontrollably as the man unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. The O-ring in his mouth made speech impossible, and he could already feel his jaw aching from biting down on the cold metal.

He wanted to cry out stop as the man grabbed his manhood. He wanted to tell them to fuck themselves as they pulled down his underwear. He wanted to say no as they pressed a lube covered finger into his arse.

Yata felt as though his body was betraying him as he felt the familiar heat rise in his stomach.

 _How could his dick respond to such ministrations while his mind cried out in refusal?_

The man sitting behind him continued to leave marks along his neck, twisting and pinching his nipples, each sensation heightened as his arousal continued to grow without his permission. The other worked two fingers into him, his spare hand pumped Yata's penis making it hard and leaking. Then the fingers hit something strange.

"Ah!" gasped Yata, horrified at his own voice, he'd managed to stop any loud moans from leaving his mouth up until then. The man grabbing his dick grinned, and Yata could feel the man behind him chuckling.

"I think we've found it, princess," he crooned, "you're very own sweet spot."

He continued to press up against Yata's prostate as he continued to finger fuck his hole, alternating between scissoring and crooking his fingers up against his walls. Yata had slid down so his head lay on the man's lap, his legs bent and held backwards and spread wide.

There were three fingers in him by the time he felt like cumming. One final hard press against his prostate was enough to tip him over the edge. The men laughed as he spent himself. He felt sick as pleasure convulsed through his body, and sweat ran down his back as saliva dripped from his open mouth. He felt disgusted, humiliated and filthy.

"Alright I'm going in." announced the man previously jacking him off. Yata moaned in protest still overly sensitive from his orgasm.

All he could feel as the pain pressed into him was pain. He felt his skin tearing as his unused hole was pushed past its limits. The man continued to press into him, filling him up more than he could imagine. The man finally stopped moving, and Yata gasped in relief. A relief short lived before he grabbed his semi-hard cock once more and started to pump it.

The man was calling his name repeatedly, the other whispering dirty words into his ears. The noises were lost in the sensations he felt as the warmth built up once more in his stomach.

Yata cried out, long past holding back his voice in. It was too much, the stimulation was too great.

"Looks like the aphrodisiac is kicking in." chuckled the cameraman, stepping forward to zoom in on Yata's face, before trailing the focus down to his arse.

The man suddenly pulled out before slamming back into him, Yata shouted in what was hard to distinguish from pleasure and pain. The man continued to move, change his angle of thrusts, searching for Yata's sweet spot once more.

Suddenly his was turned over, forced to kneel on his knees and legs as the man continued to pound relentlessly into him, the pressure of his hand over Yata's cock bordering on the edge of uncomfortable as it had ceased to move. The restraint from his handcuffs loosened slightly, enough so he could support himself, despite the slight freedom of movement there was no way he could fight back.

Yata's chin was forced upwards, gagging as the other man's dick forced its way down his throat through the O-ring opening his mouth. It was bitter, and there was little he could to as the men synchronised their thrusts so they could reach deeper inside each time. Further down his throat, further up his arse.

Yata could feel himself on the verge of cumming for a second time, gasping in pain as the hand around his cock tightened its grip, stopping his orgams.

"You wanna come? Yatagarasu? You feeling good being fucked from both holes? You're really sucking me in you know, but this would be your second time already! Where's politeness? You're gonna have to wait for us to cum first."

They continued to pound into Yata, the man abusing his arse came first, shooting inside as he kept riding his orgasm. He slipped out, and Yata shivered as he felt cum ooze out, he knelt backwards legs trembling.

His throat was sore, jaw aching, and his dick was throbbing painfully, but the other man showed no signs of stopping. It felt like years before the man raping his throat finally came, shooting his bitter seed in Yata's mouth before pulling out to cover his face with cum. Yata was half aware of the camera zooming once more into his face, before the pressure around his cock lifted and the hand started pumping again so he could finally ejaculate.

Yata panted completely spent and sore, he let himself be pulled up onto one of the man's laps, allowed them to move his arms so they hung on to the other's neck for support.

 _This was it right? They'd already raped him and made a fucking video of it. What else was there to be done? They'd already earnt their fucking JUNGLE points._

Yata breathed a sigh of relief as the strap around his head loosened and metal ring taken from his mouth. His jaw felt cramped and throat sore, but at least they were finished. He tried hard not to think about the cum still sliding down his anus, or the sharp pain still present in his arse and lower back.

He felt used, and dirty, as if he would never be able to look another human being in the eye with the fear of them knowing what he had done. Judging him for it, being ostracised and shunned. He was tainted, and it hurt. His chest was tight and he could feel tears building up in his eyes once more.

"I reckon we can use the blindfold now." Said the cameraman. Yata's blood ran cold.

 _No, no what? They were finished!_

"Yeah, that'd be great I'm sick of wearing this mask." Said one of the men.

 _This couldn't be happening._

"Idiot, they're gonna get your DNA from your semen anyway." Sneered the cameraman.

 _Why? They've already made a video._

"Yeah, but it's harder to track with no identification." Reasoned the man Yata was forced to sit on.

 _How could they? He couldn't do this, not again, he'd already come twice! It was too much, there'd be no way he could stay conscious! Why? Why? Why?_

Yata shook his head, shaking uncontrollably as the man from behind pulled a black strip of cloth over his eyes brimming with tears.

 _I can't do this! I can't take this anymore!_

 _Saruhiko…_

* * *

"YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF FAT SHIT!" bellowed Fushimi, grabbing the collar of Kamamoto's T-shirt, with more rage and emotion than anyone had ever seen him express.

"Fushimi!" exclaimed Awashima, shocked at her subordinate's violent behaviour.

"Fushimi, calm down!" called out Kusanagi, stepping forward to restrain the dark-haired male before he strangled Kamamoto.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" demanded a nurse, running over after hearing the commotion. Fushimi ignored their voices, fighting desperately against Kusanagi's grip to get back at the hospital bed which Kamamoto occupied.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET HIM?! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING WEAK!" he continued to holler. Awashima quickly moved to join Kusanagi in holding him back. It was a team effort between the both of them as they dragged him out of the emergency ward, apologising profusely to the hospital staff and patients.

"Fushimi, cool your head! You're acting like an utter disgrace! Do you want to drag Sceptre 4's any more in the mud?" scolded Awashima when they were a safe distance away from the emergency room. Fushimi glared at her with such intensity she flinched out of reflex.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a fucking 'utter disgrace'. Frankly I don't a fucking shit about Sceptre 4's fucking reputation." Spat Fushimi venomously, "But the way I see it we've already failed the public as it's our job to fucking _stop_ this sort of fucked up shit before it actually happens!"

"Oi," snapped Kusanagi roughly pushing Fushimi's shoulder so he no longer towered over Sceptre 4's second in command, "stop taking out you anger on people who didn't cause it." Fushimi opened his mouth to shoot back with an offensive retort, but Kusanagi sharply cut in before he could have a chance. "Bashing Kamamoto's already cracked skull into the wall _is not_ going to change anything, and he's already told us everything he knows anyway."

Fushimi laughed suddenly, as if it were an innate response for his body when dealing with stress. The strangled, and borderline insane cackles were enough for Awashima and Kusanagi to exchange worried glances about Fushimi's mental stability.

"Fushimi." Came the Blue King's voice demanding attention. The twenty year old continued to his side, bending over slightly as he caught his breath. Fushimi took a few shaky breathes before turning to his King.

"Yes?" he replied crudely.

"I'll need to ask of you to leave the hospital." Stated Munakata, "I'm also asking you to take a week off of leave starting today." Fushimi chuckled darkly, his spout of irrational laughter subsiding.

"I wasn't planning on turning up." He drawled, striding towards the hospital exit, ignoring the many stares of visitors and hospital staff alike. Awashima watched him leave with apprehension, not sure if she was more worried about Fushimi or how his current mentally unstable condition would harm others in his search for his friend.

…

"I've never once seen him so emotional." Uttered Awashima, they had gathered once more around Kamamoto's hospital bed.

"I'm sorry!" broke out the injured male, unable to stop tears prickling eyes. "He's right I was too weak, it's my fault Yata's been taken."

"It's not your fault Kamamoto." Came Anna's sweetly calm voice, "I can't locate him with my marbles either." She added, frustration clear in her tone.

"If the captures are using Strain-inhibiting articles, then it's out of your control." Reminded Munakata, staring out of the window as he reassured the young Red King.

"That doesn't make it any more acceptable." Muttered Anna, uncharacteristically petulantly.

"No, but nor does blaming your abilities." Replied the Blue King, understanding full well how little regretting and being stuck in the past helped anything.

The only way was to move forwards, otherwise the past would swallow you whole and make you a part of it.

* * *

Yata was unconscious by the time Fushimi had found him. His kidnappers had left him blindfolded, chained to the bed and covered in cum, angry bruises and welts had formed underneath the shackles, the skin on his wrists and blossomed with hues of red, purple and blue.

"Misaki." He whispered, as he reached out with a shaking and to remove the blindfold. He took a deep breath before carefully focussing his blue on the edge of his sword to carefully cut off the shackles and handcuffs binding the teen.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki." Murmured Fushimi, taking off his coat to dress the naked, battered and bruised body. He held the person he deemed most precious in his arms, walking as gently as possible, Misaki had experienced enough rough treatment for more than a lifetime.

The stench coming from Misaki's body was putrid, and it disgusted him that he felt like puking whilst holding the person he loved. It wasn't Misaki's scent though, it was foreign and dirty, other men's sweat, other men's body odour, other men's semen soiling Misaki's previously pure existence.

Fushimi was thankful he hadn't eaten for the past day as he was sure the contents of his stomach would have been emptied when he felt something warm and moist seep through the material of his shirt. As it was, he simply retched and tried as hard as possible not to think about how much fluid was still sliding out.

"I won't ever leave you Misaki." He vowed, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again." Fushimi carefully placed the red-haired male inside the borrowed Government issued car. Quietly closing the door, he glared once last time at the disreputable shack.

"I'll fucking kills the bastards that did this to you."

 **Authors note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed (as much as one can enjoy reading about rape) my first smutty fanfic (please excuse any shitty descriptions). I feel like total trash fantasising about my favourite characters being gang raped but... welcome, welcome to the wonderfully twisted world of doujinshi (where I found the inspiration to write this).**


End file.
